


Fun With Prompts

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few pictures in response to Tea and Swiss Roll Prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun With Prompts

Prompt: **Elements**

**The Periodic Table of CI5**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/merentha13/21454005/133380/133380_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/merentha13/21454005/133648/133648_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/merentha13/21454005/134127/134127_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/merentha13/21454005/134226/134226_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/merentha13/21454005/134621/134621_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/merentha13/21454005/134848/134848_original.jpg)

** Prompt: Captive **

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/merentha13/21454005/135232/135232_original.jpg)


End file.
